


Moonlight Encounter

by kd1288



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Demons, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Human Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai Being Dumb, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Vampire Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd1288/pseuds/kd1288
Summary: Porn addict teenager Jongin's life changes after he becomes... addicted to watching gay porn. Well that's how everything started.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89
Collections: Kaisoo OLAO Chapter Three





	Moonlight Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Jongin digs graves. It's a grim job but it pays his collage tuition. Kyungsoo has claimed the graveyard as his home and is less than happy about the continuous intruding until he gets a whiff and he's lured to the young man. 
> 
> I would like to thank the prompter for this idea. Although I made a little change here I hope you still like it. If not, then I'm sorry in advance. 
> 
> I can't say how much I want to thank the mods for arranging this fest solely dedicated to Kaisoo. Also thank you for being patient with me. 
> 
> This fic has been really interesting to write. I tried to make it shorter, at least that was my initial intention. But then vampire Kyungsoo and dumb Jongin had other plans. 😁  
> ❤️

The truth is Jongin knows he shouldn't have watched those sinful videos, shouldn't have indulged in dirty thoughts almost every hour of the day. 

But he simply couldn't help himself. 

Lately, the state he is constantly in can only be described as being full on horny and that's become the reason behind his downfall. 

It is all Chanyeol's fault though. 

If only he hadn't lured him into watching those videos of able bodied men doing very questionable things with each other on his eighteenth birthday, apparently as a birthday gift- an 'enlightening gift' in Chanyeol's own words- these things wouldn't have happened to him. 

He wouldn't be in mortal danger now. 

  
  


Cursing Chanyeol non stop, Jongin marches forward towards the graveyard, all the necessary equipment in hand. 

The look on his face resembles that of a soon to be hanged man. Eyes vacant, an utter hopelessness mingled with fear etched in the downward curve of his mouth.

He looks down to check the time on his wrist watch, moonlight washing over the entire world turning everything into silver and visible. 

It is three in the morning. The start of the witching hour. He has only one hour in hand to complete the task. 

_Not a second over four in the morning._

The demon's warning in the scratchy voice echoes in his ears and a shiver runs down his spine. 

He's scared shitless. 

  
  


The door to the graveyard opened with a metallic screech startling some nocturnal animals and birds. Jongin jumped a mile hearing a loud caw nearby. Must be some bird, expressing its annoyance at being disturbed at such an hour. 

"Fuck, fuck! Get a grip Jongin," murmuring under his breath he tries to pep himself up. 

The whole graveyard looked eerie under the moonlight. Although it's a blessing he can see everything well but maybe, that's what's making him uncomfortable in the first place. 

He doesn't want to see too much.

And God forbid those nightmarish creatures pop up in front of him now, he'll surely have a heart attack. 

Yes, Kim Jongin is not known for his courage. 

As he has only an hour in hand he proceeds to do the job. No point in wasting time if it won't magically solve his problems. 

Once standing before the rows of graves, he stops in his track, facing a momentary uncertainty. How to identify the exact grave to dig up? But then he remembers what the demon told him.

_You will know once you see it._

The problem is he can't see shit. All the graves look the same. He squints for a better visibility but still nothing. It feels like one of those games where you're asked to find the dissimilarity between two seemingly identical things, and you scratch your head raw to find out the difference and when you see none, you start to make things up, like the color of this candy is a bit darker than the other one, only to find out that you have been made a clown. The things are actually identical. 

Just when he's thinking that maybe he'd fail in this mission and finally have to say goodbye to this beautiful world, dense fog starts to cover the cemetery. 

This happens so suddenly that Jongin feels his heart start to race. 

This can't be any normal fog. 

Jongin stands there, paralyzed in fear. Maybe he'd be engulfed in this mystic fog and his body would be found in the morning. 

Tears prick his eyes. 

He feels sorry for his parents. They would have to go through so much pain in their old age, losing their only son. All their lives they have provided for him and now that it is time for him to take care of them, he's going to leave them. 

If only he hadn't over indulged. If only he hadn't been a porn addict, gay porn at that. His sins have finally piled up. 

Wallowing in self pity, he sniffled, looking around. 

_Where did the fog go?_ The graveyard is clear now, no trace of the dense fog that has just been covering it. 

No, the fog hasn't fully dispersed. Jongin can see a grave at the far corner of the cemetery covered by the fog. 

It can mean only one thing. 

This is the grave he has to dig up. 

  
  
  


The only complaint Kyungsoo has against this eternal existence is that he can't enjoy all the worldly pleasures like he could when he was alive. 

Ah! The pleasure of indulging in strong liquor and letting go of all the inhibitions, feeling the intoxication rushing through the veins, to become completely free and feel alive! He misses the satisfaction of a lung full of thick smoke that would choke lesser men but not him. 

He misses the heady sensation of feeling in control of his own life by indulging in everything that could potentially kill him and yet, not giving them the power to actually kill him. 

What he wouldn't give to feel that burn of alcohol now! 

Unfortunately, alcohol and smoking stopped being tempting the day he died. And in place of those simpler temptations, now far darker ones have taken hold and he's always been susceptible to temptation. 

The continuous dull thudding sound coming from the far end of the graveyard would've surely caused him a headache if he were alive. 

But even in the state of being dead, he has low tolerance for loud noise. 

Oh, it must be the witching hour. The time when the curtain between the mortal and the shadow world vanishes, allowing the shadow beings to freely roam the mortal world. 

Kyungsoo has no interest in them, other than this grave digger being too loud for his liking. 

But he decides to let it go. He's plenty comfortable lounging on the branch of the largest tree in the cemetery. He doesn't plan on climbing down anytime soon. 

And honestly he doesn't have the heart to scare off the sorry mortal who has come to dig up graves at this unholy time of the night. 

Grave diggers, with their acrid scent of fear and rotting soul, are not worthy of his time. These mortals are, in a way, nothing better than those shadow beings for whom they work. 

Kyungsoo decides to wait it out as the witching hour is almost over. 

With a dejected sigh he starts to hum _Air_ by Bach under his breath when out of nowhere a gust of wind washes over him from the direction of the grave digger. 

He inhales once and almost loses his mind. 

Never in his undead existence has he ever experienced such a sweet smell: like the intoxicating fragrance of an unknown wildflower blooming in a rain-drenched forest. 

In a blink of an eye he gets surrounded by the scent. It's like he's suddenly within a bubble, completely detached from the world, where the only remaining sensation is the scent, that special blend of aroma seemingly custom made for driving him crazy. 

He feels the telltale painful itch in his gums just before his fangs elongate. 

In his whole undead existence, which is not short by any means, only a handful of times he has involuntarily bared his fangs, and tonight is one of them. 

_What the fuck is wrong with him?_

He's been occupying this graveyard for quite a while now and never experienced anything out of the ordinary. So tonight, this weird happenings can only be explained by the presence of the intruder. 

The grave digger. 

Kyungsoo quickly jumps down from the tree and walks in the direction from where the dull thudding sounds are still coming. 

He needs to inspect the matter. 

  
  
  


Like a deer sensing the presence of a predator, Jongin feels the hair in his nape rising at the exact moment he senses the cold presence near him. Halting his digging, he stands upright. 

Jongin has never been good at taking a hint or reading a room. He even lacks the so-called sixth sense everyone seems to possess. If he did, he wouldn't have let the bastard Chanyeol convince him to watch the porns. If he did, he'd have a feeling of foreboding. 

But tonight he seems to have finally acquired the illusive sixth sense which tells him that the being behind him does not belong to the living world. 

With this realisation light tremors start at his hands, resulting in rapidly losing strength in them to hold the spade. His chest heaves with the effort to breathe but even then he feels he's not getting enough air in his lungs. His head starts to spin and cold sweat breaks out. He knows he's gonna faint but that isn't his main concern. 

Predator or not, demon or not, Jongin doesn't want to lose his self-respect by peeing in front of them. He has always had this problem of failing bladder in times of nervousness and he can feel the increased pressure in his lower abdomen making the act of standing still a struggle. 

Just when he is preparing himself to turn around to finally face his demise, he feels a cold breath on his neck. 

_Someone, no, something is sniffing him!_

With a blood curdling scream he swings the spade in hand and it swishes through the air failing to make any contact, making him lose his balance and stumble backward, dangerously close to the open grave. 

Jongin closes his eyes shut, anticipating the pain of the fall but nothing comes. 

He doesn't know how long he stays suspended in the air but eventually he gains enough courage to open his eyes to stare straight at a pair of large, red eyes. 

In the silver world, the red eyes seem to be burning bright, making him transfixed. There was something horrifyingly beautiful in them- big, round eyes with thick black lashes that would've been adorable if not for the dilated, crimson pupils. 

Jongin might have stared at them all night, almost hypnotised, but he comes to his senses when his shirt is released abruptly, and he stumbles a little before standing on his own feet properly. 

He finally notices the male figure standing in front of him, who must have saved him from his impending fall, and quite quickly his fear evaporates. Maybe it's the adrenaline from before but he plainly can't find it in himself to fear the male. 

_How can he fear something that's so small?_

He has to look down at the small male with a baby-like face, and abruptly laughter bubbles inside him, which he fails to repress totally, making him snicker. 

The night he was reading explicit gay fanfics while keeping all his books and copies open, just in case his mother decided to check upon him, the abominable demon appeared out of nowhere in front of him. That night he was so scared he almost peed on the bed, which he doesn't want to remember again. But this cute little male can't be dangerous while looking like that, right? 

It must be some kind of demon but most likely harmless. Especially as it saved him earlier. 

Jongin extends his right hand to lightly slap the male's shoulder to show his appreciation for saving him, but he doesn't get the chance. 

  
  
  


A single whiff of the mortal's sweet scent laced with a tang of fear, directly from the jugular, wakes up the predator inside Kyungsoo. The throbbing artery in his neck looks particularly inviting, making his fangs elongate, which he suppressed with great effort. He realises, for some reason, he doesn't want the mortal to die, at least not yet. 

He knows the exact moment when his prey senses his presence, but what comes next isn't something he is prepared for. The mortal screams so loud directly in his face, and with his increased hearing it was almost enough to make him deaf. 

He flinches back enough in time, thanks to his superior senses, to dodge the large spade swung at him next. 

Shit! The grave digger is quickly getting on his nerves. 

So when he stumbles backwards and almost falls into the pit, Kyungsoo has half a mind to let him fall and break his neck. But then, he pulls the human back by his shirt anyway, as drinking from a dead human kills all the fun. 

As the human stays frozen in shock, he gets a chance to get a closer look at him. Despite being huge in size, it turns out he's just a young boy with an annoyingly handsome face. 

Kyungsoo finds himself staring at him, wondering about what he is doing here getting involved in the nasty world of the grave diggers. The longer he stares, the more handsome he gets. 

Kyungsoo is easily tempted, never one to say no to the pleasure of tasting warm blood directly from the source. But it's been years he has felt the other kind of temptation that he is feeling now, and it throws him off guard. He lets the boy go suddenly, bothered by his own body's reaction to him. 

He's a little baffled as desire stirs its head inside him, making him unsure of how to proceed further. Initially he's thought to have a quick taste of the mortal's sweet smelling blood and be done with it, and go back to his resting place. But now that the boy's body looks more appealing than the idea of sucking his blood, confusion clouds his mind, making him frown. 

He is about to ask the boy why he is here in the first place when the fucker starts to laugh at him. Well, Kyungsoo knows he's not the tallest and biggest vampire out there but he'd be damned if he tolerates a mere mortal boy laughing at him, just because he's a head taller than him. 

So when the boy has the audacity to try and slap his shoulders like he's his fucking _friend_ , he grabs the extended hand and pulls him closer at the same time baring his fangs with a violent hiss. 

It gives him utmost satisfaction to see the shocked face of the taller boy before his eyes almost roll back in his head, and if it wasn't for Kyungsoo jerking him awake, he'd have fainted right there. Now conscious, he sputtered a little and started to shake all over in fear. 

Now that the boy looks appropriately scared, Kyungsoo gives him a broad smile, fangs full on display. Sensing the boy is about to let out another scream, he quickly puts his hand over his mouth, making the boy whimper in fear. 

"If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut," he warns the boy, "unless you want all the shadow creatures to come rushing here." 

The boy whimpers again, shaking his head. Kyungsoo lets him go, warily eyeing him to see what he does next. 

The boy holds his hands up in a defensive stance trying to keep him at a distance. "I beg you, please let me go. Please don't turn into a wolf. Please don't eat me. please..." he keeps on blabbering but Kyungsoo has stopped listening since the word _wolf._

_How dare he think of him as a fucking werewolf!_

Werewolves are vile, uncultured, violent creatures that should have stayed as monsters in children's story books, but unfortunately they roam the earth in reality as well. How this mortal boy mistook him for a werewolf is beyond his understanding. But one thing he understands now. This boy, no matter how handsome, is _dumb_ and a _sissy,_ and in need of a lecture about how vampires are different and way better than werewolves. 

"You see fangs and the first thing that comes to your mind is werewolf?" Kyungsoo says heatedly, making the boy take a step back. 

The boy stares at him with big, innocent eyes, clearly confused. "You aren't? Then what are you?" he asks, curiosity evident in his voice. "Whatever you are, please don't kill me!" he whines again. 

Somehow Kyungsoo finds the rage leaving him and now there's only a hint of irritation left. The boy seems genuinely oblivious. "Who else has fangs other than werewolves?" His lips curl in distaste at the last word. 

The boy considers the question for far longer than should be necessary, and after scratching behind his ear he answers, "Snakes?" It sounds like he's asking instead of answering. 

Kyungsoo sighs defeatedly. "I am a vampire. I hope you have heard of them?" 

"Oh yes! So does that mean you can read my mind?" The boy sounds almost _excited_ at the possibility of his mind being read. Maybe because there's nothing much to read. 

Kyungsoo snorts. "Of all the things you must've known about us, because you _should,_ especially when you're working as a digger, you know only _that_?" He's seriously worried now. 

_How naive is the boy actually? And why is he here?_

The boy seems a little offended at the question now. "Of course I know you drink blood. I'm not dumb, you know," he says, pouting, which makes him look like a giant baby and Kyungsoo can't stop the small smile forming on his lips. 

"Yes, we drink blood and no, we can't read minds." 

"Oh," he says,sounding a little disappointed. "It would have been cool if you could, you know? You are almost as pretty as Edward Cullen." It seems he has regained his excitement from the way he's bouncing on the balls of his feet while speaking. "Oh, sorry-" he explains, "Edward Cullen is like the most handsome vampire ever. Although I like Jacob the werewolf more, but even I can't lie and say Edward isn't beautiful-" 

He would probably have blabbered some more but Kyungsoo puts his hand over his mouth, successfully cutting him off; and then gestures with a finger over his own lips as a sign to the taller boy to keep his silence. 

There was a faint hissing coming from nearby that his enhanced hearing caught on. He stands very still, one hand still holding the boy's mouth close, and tries to decipher where it is coming from. 

It's coming from their right, the entrance to the cemetery. 

He concentrates to figure out the type of creature it's coming from and the frown between his eyebrows gets deeper. He lets the boy go, once again reminding him to stay silent. 

He takes a few steps towards the source of the sound when the stupid boy curses loudly, and Kyungsoo feels like choking him. He quickly returns to him. "Why can't you stay silent for a second?" 

The boy looks distressed, palm placed on his forehead. He looks like he's on the verge of crying, and Kyungsoo feels seriously concerned. He shakes the boy by his shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "What happened?" he inquires, voice tight with tension. 

The boy glances down at his watch, and when he looks back at him, his eyes are glistening with unshed tears. "It's 4:05 am now. My time is over." He breaks down then, crying quietly. 

Kyungsoo is puzzled. The mortal boy was fine just a few minutes ago. _What could have happened so fast?_ Some other time, he'd be irritated at this untimely shedding of tears, but the way the boy is crying so wretchedly is doing something to his unbeating heart. He feels an urge to hold and comfort the giant baby, but then, the hissing sound comes again. This time way too closer to them. 

As Kyungsoo looks over at his right, his cold blood turns even colder, and if he had a beating heart he's sure it'd have stopped beating then and there. 

  
  
  
  


The demon had warned him: something terrible would happen if he can't get what he was asked. But he has already failed as the witching hour is over. How can he go back home? The demon will be waiting there and he will _kill_ him. And if he doesn't, then he will kill his parents. Jongin feels so helpless, tears welling up in his eyes. 

It is the stupid vampire's fault. If he hadn't shown up suddenly and _sniffed_ at him, he'd be done with his job now, but when the vampire comes to him looking all worried, he feels an urgent desire to bury his face in the shorter male's neck and cry. 

But he doesn't. He's dumb, he knows, but not that dumb to hug a _vampire_. He wants to live after all. So he cries, trying to keep it quiet, not wanting to agitate the vampire anymore. As he hears a faint hissing sound nearby that makes him look up, he notices the vampire standing still, staring at the direction the sound is coming from. There is something in his stance that makes him anxious. 

_What is he staring at?_

"What-" he starts but gets cut off by the vampire. In a blink of an eye, he's back to him, looking positively scared that has Jongin's heart beating faster. As he's about to say something again, the shorter male grabs his hand in a viselike grip and shouts _run_ before taking off at a breakneck speed towards the opposite direction. 

Jongin lurches forward, his hand still in the vampire's grip, stumbling and almost falling flat on his face, if it wasn't for the vampire catching him in time. But before he can ask why they're running, especially _what_ they're running from, he hears a strange sound that's neither quite growling nor quite hissing. Something in between. 

The vampire is incessantly tugging at his hand, prompting him to run, which he ignores because curiosity gets the better of him. 

Looking over his shoulders he fails to see anything at first, making him squint. But then something huge and black comes in view. At a glance it looks like a giant cat with no eyes. Instead there's fire burning in the hollow pits where its eyes should have been.

He lets out a howling scream at the exact same time the creature lunges towards them, and he takes off in the direction the vampire is taking him, feeling his heart would burst anytime soon. 

The thing is despite having long legs, he's not very good at running, and has never been good at sports. But even if he were, there's no way he could keep up with a vampire. Imagine Usain Bolt, and now imagine the speed of ten of him combined. 

Noticing this, the vampire halts, and promptly places one hand on his back and one hand under his butt, picking him up without breaking a sweat. Carrying him bridal style, he runs so fast that Jongin feels the wind rushing past him. If he weren't in mortal danger, he'd be a little embarrassed and a lot thrilled at being carried by someone so smaller than him. He's not light, but the way the vampire is carrying him like he weighs nothing more than a feather, makes him feel things that he shouldn't feel right now. 

Not especially when he's on the verge of being eaten alive by God knows _what._

They reach the other end of the cemetery in no time, and the vampire deposits him in front of a large tree. As he gestures for him to climb up, he shakes his head. "I can't climb up. It's too high," he whines. The vampire scowls at him but picks him up anyway to help him reach the branch almost fifteen feet above the ground, hopefully too high for the creature to reach. 

Once sitting on the branch he feels a tad bit better. He scoots over making space for the vampire, but the male is still standing on the ground showing no sign of getting up there anytime soon. "Hurry up! Hurry up!" Jongin urges impatiently, which the male completely ignores. It seems he's waiting for the creature to arrive. 

_Is he trying to fight with it?_

Jongin feels his blood pressure rise at the thought of this small male fighting with that giant creature as big as a tiger. Vampire or not there's no chance of anyone winning against that beast. In his opinion, it would be better to sit on the branch and hope for the beast to get bored of waiting. "Come up before it eats you alive," he urges again, halting when he realizes his mistake. 

Vampires are undead. So technically the beast can't eat him _alive_ , but whatever. He doesn't have the time nor the patience to analyse his word choice. The truth is, he realises, he doesn't want to watch the vampire get hurt, especially when he's sitting out of harm's reach. 

The more the male delays, the more panicked Jongin becomes. His heart is beating so fast that it seems it wants to launch itself in his throat. But before he could say anything else he spots the creature, slowly coming towards them, like it has all the time in the world. 

As the creature comes closer Jongin gets a chance to see it properly, and he wishes he hadn't. It looks like a monster straight out of a nightmare- a feline with four pairs of legs, mouth agape, razor sharp teeth showing and those hellish fiery eyes. 

_What is this monster?_

Suddenly the vampire runs towards the creature, fangs bared, stance ready to strike. The fierceness in his face startles Jongin so much that he almost loses his footing on the branch, but he holds on, watching the scene unfolding in front of his eyes with bated breath. 

Despite charging first the vampire doesn't do anything as he stands a few feet away from the creature. Contrary to the initial burst of energy, he's standing very still now, almost like a statue. Jongin doesn't know what to do other than praying to God for this nightmare to end. 

His breath hitches when the creature charges, mouth agape, its four pair of legs making running a little awkward for it. It reaches the vampire, hungry mouth open and ready to tear his head off. Surprisingly the vampire dodges the attack, making the beast lose its balance and skid forward for quite a distance. 

As the vampire keeps on dodging the attacks, the creature becomes more and more enraged but at the same time, those extra pairs of legs are making it lose its balance even more. 

_So this is his strategy. Make the beast tired and then strike._

Jongin feels an odd swelling of his heart and he realises he's feeling proud of the vampire. Maybe he's a little grumpy but he's intelligent, and pretty and most importantly he's _saving_ him. 

Unfortunately the warm feeling doesn't stay for long as the creature gets tired of this game and changes strategy, leaving the vampire for an easier and more vulnerable target. 

Somehow God isn't listening to his prayers as right now the beast is closer to where he is than the vampire. A lapse of judgement on the male's part. 

Jongin's whole body gets numb, he can't feel his hands and legs, hell, he can't even feel the fear now. He knows there's no way the vampire can reach him before the beast, meaning it's _the end_ for him. 

Of all the ways an eighteen year old boy can die, being eaten alive by an otherworldly creature is unfathomable. But this is his reality now. 

This is his fate.

Maybe he's used up all the tears before as his eyes are surprisingly dry now. He feels an odd sense of calm engulfing him as he stares at the horrible creature nearing him with every leap. 

When the creature has finally reached him, he's still sitting on the branch because he knows there's no point in trying to run. He stares at its fiery eyes and waits for it to end. He doesn't close his eyes shut now because even though he's never been courageous in his life but he doesn't want to die a coward too. 

That is why he catches something coming from his left at a blinding speed and crashing into the beast, and when he belatedly recognises the small figure of the vampire, he lets out a gasp of fear. After that Jongin has nothing else to do than staring wide-eyed, mouth hanging open in both horror and amazement as the tiny vampire fights the creature five times his size. 

There is a blur of snarling, growling and hissing mess underneath him and sometimes, a sickening squelching sound that can only mean something sharp like claws or teeth sinking in and tearing down flesh. He has started to pray again, each prayer ending in a shuddering breath. 

The nightmare doesn't go on for long though. Soon he watches the vampire reach up to grab a hold of the beast's mouth, a hand each on both the lower and upper jaws of the beast, and pull them in opposite directions to break it in a loud popping sound. Soon after, he watches the limp body of the beast hitting the ground with a thunk. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo turns away from the dead body of the creature with a sigh, and looks over at the tree where the boy is sitting, his body stiff, hands holding the branch in a death grip. As the boy's eyes widen, staring at something behind him, he knows the body of the creature has vanished. The spirit is going back to where it came from. He sighs again, feeling a little worried about the boy. He hopes he isn't too traumatized. 

He reaches the tree quickly and holds a hand out to help the boy climb down the tree. The boy is about to hold his extended hand when he gasps out loud, a horrified expression on his face. "Oh my God! Your hand!" Only then he looks at his own hands to find them torn in shreds, and bleeding pretty bad. 

_Oh it must be the creature's teeth tearing his hands apart._

There's many positive aspects of being undead, and being unable to feel pain is surely one of them. Otherwise he couldn't have fought the beast until the end. He shrugs, staring nonchalantly at the boy's shocked face. "Come on, you need to get out of here," he urges the boy, unsure about what else might come for him. He _knows_ the creature was here for the mortal boy, not for him. He doesn't know why, though. 

He finds it odd as the way the boy slowly gets down and continues to keep his head down while standing still, not saying anything, and not showing any signs of moving either. He's confused and worried. 

_Is he hurt? Did the beast do something to him before he could come?_

He reaches out and nudges the boy. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asks in a soft voice, trying not to spook him and get him to look at him. But the boy remains unmoving, and then he hears a sniffle.

_He's crying?_

He quickly holds the boy's arm with one hand, the other reaching up to touch his chin in order to lift his face up. His hand comes off _wet._ He's definitely crying. "Hey, look at me," he urges the boy again. "Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Tell me." 

Shaking his head no the boy finally looks at him. Sure enough his eyes are welling up with fresh tears. At that moment the boy looks so innocent and vulnerable that Kyungsoo feels a weird urge to pat him on the back and comfort him by holding him in his arms. He doesn't though. He's sure the boy least wants to be hugged by a _vampire_ just minutes after being attacked by a shadow creature. 

_Poor little bunny. Must be so scared._

"Let's go, you need to leave now," he tugs the boy's hand gently, not liking the idea of him staying in this place for longer. But what the boy does next really throws him off as he grabs his hand and pulls him in for a hug, placing his face in the crook of his neck. 

Kyungsoo stands very still, afraid to even blink as the boy's delicious scent invades his senses, almost making his mouth water. Every molecule in his body is screaming for him to sink his fangs in the soft flesh of the boy's neck, but he controls his urges with great effort. 

He's not some newborn vampire to lose his shit so easily, but as he lifts his hands up to hug the boy back, he feels the hard muscles of his back and realises once again just how huge and well-built the boy really is. With this comes a familiar tingling sensation in his groin, which makes him swear under his breath. 

_What's with this sudden horniness for a mortal boy?_

He slightly pushes the boy away from him, not totally believing in his own power of self control. But then the boy sniffles again and looks at him with eyes full of something that's not fear or contempt, but _gratitude_ and Kyungsoo finds himself melting a little inside. 

"Thank you for saving me! I'd have died without you. Thank you, thank you, thank you," he says, making him a little awkward and unsure about how to react. The sky is starting to turn pink, and he has to go to a safe place before the sun is up. Due to the loss of blood, he's feeling tired too. And the way his body is reacting to the boy does nothing to lessen his worry. 

So he wants him to get out of this damned place and never come back again. But the boy has some different ideas. He grabs his forearm, careful not to touch the bleeding hands. "Come to my home please. I'll tend to your wounds and-" he trails off seeing the expression on his face, which must be incredulous, feeling a little unsure now. 

_Is this guy for real? Inviting a vampire in his house with no second thought._

After an episode of internal conflict that lasted not more than a few seconds, he decides to take up the offer. Yes, he's never been burdened with too much morality and he's not ashamed of that. If this handsome little bunny wants to pay him back for his help, he's not dumb enough to turn the offer down. 

When the boy starts to walk towards the gate, Kyungsoo follows him, a little smirk etched on his lips. 

  
  


The clock in the living room strikes six, as Jongin stands in the kitchen with a water bottle in hand, silently thanking God for the empty house. His parents went to visit his pregnant sister and that made sneaking Kyungsoo in much easier than it would have been otherwise. 

_Kyungsoo._

He likes the name of the vampire. It suits him. Actually he likes many things about the vampire. He quickly shakes his head, a little embarrassed by his infatuation. But the vampire is so pretty and so, so strong. And look at the way he saved him, almost sacrificing his own life in the process. Well, technically he is _undead_ , but whatever. He likes Kyungsoo. 

When he enters his room with the first aid box in one hand and a water bottle in another, Kyungsoo is looking through his books and magazines, and he almost drops everything he's holding. "What the fuck!" he shouts, quickly snatching the magazine away from Kyungsoo's hands. "Don't you know snooping is bad manners?" he says, voice cracking with embarrassment. These magazines are his only source of relief in lonely nights. 

Kyungsoo snorts, a playful smirk in his pretty, red lips, making them look even prettier. Jongin stares dumbly. "Well, aren't you a curious little bunny?" Kyungsoo says, staring at him in a way that makes him go red in the face. 

Slightly turning away from the intense gaze of the vampire, he holds up the first aid box. "Um...I...I b-brought this. P-please sit down." He gestures with his hand and fortunately Kyungsoo sits down on the bed without commenting about the magazines anymore. 

He squats down in front of him and starts to work on his wounds quietly, avoiding looking at those crimson eyes. "Why are you in this mess? How long have you been digging up graves?" Kyungsoo asks, curiosity evident in his voice. 

"I...this is my first time." 

"But why? Who asked you to do this?" 

Jongin sighs. He figures he has nothing to hide from Kyungsoo. He knows it anyway, cursing him silently for snooping around in his belongings. "As you can see I have sinned since my eighteenth birthday, and as a punishment, a demon visited me and asked me to dig up a grave and bring him the canine teeth from the skeleton." Jongin didn't know he'd feel this relieved to share this with someone else but he does. 

He fails to understand the tight expression on Kyungsoo's face though. "First of all, I don't know what you mean by _sinned_ but I'm pretty sure that's not the reason the _demon_ visited you. And let me see your wrist please." Kyungsoo holds his hand out for him. Although baffled by the request, Jongin does what he's asked. 

Kyungsoo turns his hand over to look at the underside of his wrist and frowns. He feels a ball of anxiety forming in his chest at the vampire's expression. 

"What's wrong? Am I going to die?" he asks in a panicked voice. 

"No. Of course not. Here-" Kyungsoo draws his attention to a particular spot on the underside of his wrist, "do you see this rectangular spot? Is this your birthmark?" He nods. It has been there as long as he remembers. A little rectangular shape that looks like an open door. _But why is Kyungsoo so interested in that? And what does it have to do with the demon visiting him?_

"You are a _Dvarapala."_ At his confused look, Kyungsoo explains further. "It's an ancient oriental language. It means _gatekeeper._ You are a gatekeeper of the door between the mortal and the shadow world." 

Jongin doesn't know what to say other than stare at Kyungsoo. 

"That demon you saw, does it have green skin and an extra eye?" Kyungsoo asks in a grim voice to which he nods his head, confused about how the vampire guessed it right. 

"That's not a demon. That's a warlock, a very evil one. He's name is Haein. I see he's trying to use you in his feud against us." Kyungsoo purses his lips, as if in deep thought. "And the grave you were digging up was a vampire's grave, and he asked you to bring his _fangs,_ not simply canine teeth. He wants to use them in conjuring up evil spells against my kind," he continues explaining. 

Now something clicks in Jongin's head. "So the creature that attacked me was sent by him. He strictly told me to complete the tasks within four in the morning." 

"Ah! The witching hour. Of course. And that creature was a hell-cat by the way. It was summoned by the warlock to scare you a little," Kyungsoo snorts. "I'm sure now, it wouldn't have actually eaten you. You are too precious to lose after all."

Done with the cleaning and bandaging Kyungsoo's wounds, Jongin sits up to sit beside him on the bed. "What do you mean I'm too precious?" 

Instead of answering him Kyungsoo asks him another question. "How did you know which grave to dig up?" 

"There was only one grave covered in fog. So I thought that must be it." 

Kyungsoo hums in understanding. "You have the _sight._ You can see shadow creatures that are not visible to mortal eyes. That's why Haein needs you to do his dirty work." He doesn't look pleased about it. "But don't worry, I'll take care of him," he reassures him with a gentle hand on his arm. 

Jongin stares at the small, bandaged hand on his arm and is reminded of the inhuman strength in them. He pictures the way he killed the hell-cat with these bare hands, and a delicious shiver runs down his spine. So the creature wouldn't have eaten him but that wasn't the case for Kyungsoo. He could have died trying to save him, a literal stranger, a dumb, horny teen. Nothing more than a hot meal for the vampire. And yet, he saved him. And yet, he hasn't tried to bite him even once. 

In a surge of gratitude and something else, he suddenly leans down and plants a kiss on the vampire's lips. He pulls back as quickly, trying to gauge Kyungsoo's reaction, hoping he hasn't offended the male. But when he notices that the smaller male is staring at him with big eyes and that intense look from before, showing no sign of repulsion, he slowly leans down again.

A little hesitation and lots of desire. 

This time Kyungsoo meets him halfway, crashing their lips in a hungry kiss. He moans at the way the vampire is kissing him, like he's his meal. The urgency in the kiss turns Jongin on so much that he forgets he's kissing a top level predator. Kyungsoo's hungry kisses make him forget to be scared, making him feel light headed. 

No one has ever kissed him this way, with so much passion, that even coming up for air seems a waste of time. And when Kyungsoo stops nibbling on his lips long enough to invade his mouth with his pink tongue, he stops breathing altogether. 

Jongin thought he knew what it feels to be horny all the time but now the way Kyungsoo is holding his face in place, restricting any movement, while devouring him with his lips and tongue, he knows the real meaning of desire.

It feels like someone has set fire in his whole body, and only the touch of Kyungsoo's cold hand can stop the burning. Soon only kissing isn't enough for him. Soon he wants to touch the vampire, and wants to be touched by him, possessed by him. 

With a soft moan, he tugs at Kyungsoo's black shirt, trying to get rid of it and failing miserably. With a chuckle Kyungsoo helps him get rid of his shirt, exposing the smooth expanse of creamy white skin. He stares at the slender, toned body, mouth watering for a taste of him. But, when he tries to touch him, Kyungsoo grabs his hands, restraining his advances. 

"I don't think I can control myself if you touch me now, little bunny," Kyungsoo says, voice deep with arousal, making him blush at the pet name. "Let me," he says simply before placing a hand on his chest and pushing him down on the bed. As soon as his back hits the mattress, Kyungsoo is on top of him, straddling his hips in a way that arousal shots through his whole body like a bullet. 

He whines a little when Kyungsoo stalls kissing him, and just sits there devouring him with his eyes. "Touch me please," he begs, his deep voice deeper with urge. 

Kyungsoo groans in answer, the sound muffled by his hand over his mouth. "You know, little bunny, I'm trying really hard here to keep my cool. Don't _tempt_ me," he orders in a serious tone making Jongin weak in the knees. 

Unable to wait any longer, he takes things in his own hands by pulling the stubborn vampire down to connect their lips again. This time he's a little more confident. He knows what he's doing when he entangles their tongues in a languid play of push and pull. When Kyungsoo's elongated fangs slightly graze over his lower lip, he gasps out loud. 

A little scared, a lot excited. 

He doesn't know how actual blood drinking goes on other than whatever he's seen on the movies and dramas, but he doubts those are the real depiction, but he sure as heck wishes to know. "Will I die if you drink from me?" He asks, failing to conceal his excitement. 

Kyungsoo lifts his head up from his neck, where he sucked a pretty mark on his tanned skin. "No you won't but I'm not biting you," he says in a determined voice.

"Why? Will it hurt too much?" He asks, a pout forming on his plump lips. 

"No, it won't. But even then I'm not biting you. At least not today." 

Although Jongin is a little hurt at being rejected but he perks up at the word _today._ He feels himself getting excited at the possibility of continuing whatever they are doing now. He realises he wants to see the vampire again, and again. 

Kyungsoo taps on his lips then, and brings him back to the present. "Don't pout. It makes me weak." Then he swoops down to give him another searing kiss. 

After that things escalates quickly, and Jongin finds himself naked, hard and panting underneath the vampire and his sinful touches. But those teasing touches are not at all enough to satiate his hunger, making him groan loud in complaint. 

Just when he thinks he's going to combust, Kyungsoo starts to slide down his body, and his breath hitches in his throat. Anticipation making him squirm under the vampire's strong arms bracketing his hips in. No one has ever touched him so intimately. But he's more than ready to be touched now. 

Kyungsoo seems to get his condition and so without wasting any more time, he takes his hard cock in one hand and blows on the head, making him flinch. Not giving him time to recover, the vampire thrusts his tongue out and rolls the tip around his cockhead. The groan that comes out of his mouth would have been embarrassing any other time, but he's too worked up to bother about it now. 

Jongin feels unsure about what to do with his hands. He silently curses his own inexperience. But Kyungsoo seems to understand his hesitation and guides his hands to the back of his own head. "Hold on and control the pace to your liking," he says, voice turning rough by the end of the sentence. 

After an eternity, Kyungsoo finally takes his cock in his mouth, swallowing it whole at once. Jongin thinks he can see stars behind his tightly closed eyes. He can't believe living for eighteen years without knowing pleasure of this magnitude. The moment the vampire places his cold tongue flat against the base of his cock his hips jerk upwards, lifting from the bed. 

Kyungsoo hums, apparently satisfied with his reaction and that in turn makes him happy. He feels warm all over from the attention he's getting and from the knowledge that he must be doing something right for the vampire to be pleased. 

Kyungsoo laves his tongue in a hot, wet trail up his cock at the same time squeezing his balls. Jongin yelps at the sudden touch, liking it more than he ever thought. He knows the vampire is being mindful of his fangs, and he's thankful for that. He really is. But at the same time he feels a little frustrated at the vampire's self control. He wants him to feel as helpless as he's feeling now. 

Kyungsoo abruptly sits up then, lifting his hips with him, making him blush at the shameless way those red eyes are gaping at his crotch. The vampire drapes his legs over his shoulders, gaining control over his aching cock, jerking him with his left hand while using the index finger of his right hand to lightly circle around his entrance. 

Jongin shivers violently. His hands clutch at the bed sheet while he takes the light intrusion in the most intimate part of his body. Just when he starts to thrust his hips forward, silently asking for more, Kyungsoo retracts his finger completely. But before he could whimper at the loss, the finger is thrust into his mouth, cutting off any protest coming out of him. 

He enthusiastically sucks on the slender finger, making the vampire grunt. He feels powerful being able to elicit the reaction from Kyungsoo. As if in answer to his eagerness, the vampire grabs his legs and pushes them closer to his chest, almost bending him in half. "Hold on to your legs tightly, and don't let go," he orders, making him hornier than before. 

And what happens after can only be called as sweet torture, something he wants to stop at once and at the same time prays it'll never end. Kyungsoo leans down slowly, making sure he knows what's going to happen next. He runs his tongue over his lips in a teasing manner that increases Jongin's anticipation, making him squirm a little. 

Finally, after agonizing moments of waiting, the vampire lightly circles the tip of his tongue over his rim. Jongin goes very still before a shudder runs through his body. 

_Pure agony._

_Pure bliss._

Kyungsoo is driving him absolutely crazy with his slow suckling of the cheeks and inner thighs and then going all the way to his hole to slowly lick it. His tongue lies flat against the twitching hole for a second, and then he starts to alternately run it up and down, and side to side over his puckered entrance. 

Jongin is drowning in a sea of ecstasy. He can't fathom this level of pleasure exists while he's been ignorant. He can't form a single coherent sentence other than some pitiful mewling sound coming out of his open mouth. 

The moment Kyungsoo uses his front teeth to lightly graze over his hole, his cock jerks and shoots a stream of milky white cum all over his chest and belly. Kyungsoo chuckles at this, making his breath hit his entrance resulting in another shot of cum from his still hard cock. 

Jongin is too far gone now to care about how he came twice within the span of a minute, and that too without being touched. But that wasn't the end though. Next minute Kyungsoo's hardened tongue breaches the walls and penetrates his hole, milking his cock once again. 

Jongin starts to sob with sensory overload. He thrashes underneath the vampire, who has reduced him to nothing more than a creature full of lust. 

Seeing the pathetic condition he's in now, Kyungsoo finally takes pity on him, and stops his agonizing ministrations, letting him go and sitting upright. There's so much hunger evident in his hooded eyes still, that Jongin shivers again, far from satiated himself. "Will you please fuck me now?" He asks boldly, having stopped caring about modesty since Kyungsoo ate his ass up. 

Kyungsoo groans loudly, and then chuckles. "What an eager little bunny I've caught, didn't I?" He asks with a teasing smile on his lips but a soft look in his eyes. Jongin finds himself returning the smile a little bashfully. 

Kyungsoo leans down to give a quick kiss on his lips. "Today was about you, babe. Next time will be about me." 

  
  
  
  


After they finished cleaning up, the sun was already up and Kyungsoo was feeling more and more tired by each passing second. So he suggested that he crash at his house, and sleep on his bed. Kyungsoo had agreed. 

Now they are standing in front of the main door of the house. Kyungsoo is leaving, and Jongin feels a sudden urge to cry. But he controls himself. He doesn't want to appear too clingy even though he wants nothing more than to cuddle with the vampire on his bed. There must be something on his face that catches Kyungsoo's attention so he places a light kiss on his lips. "Don't worry about Haein. I'll take care of him. And I'll be back, baby." He winks at him then, making him blush. "But meanwhile don't go around inviting other vampires to your house, okay?" 

As Jongin nods Kyungsoo offers him a small smile and a soft peck before walking out the door. He gets back to his room and plops down on the bed, where just a few hours ago Kyungsoo was sleeping peacefully. His hands reach for the land phone and he dials Chanyeol's number. 

  
  


He thinks he needs to thank his friend after all. 

🩸🩸🩸🩸  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments juseyo 🤲 😁😁


End file.
